


Dancing Queen

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: Glimadora Week Day One: Birthday





	Dancing Queen

"So, how old _are_ , you Adora?"

It was an innocuous and fair enough question for Bow to ask. After all, Adora had never mentioned it, and no one had asked before. She had already told them that they didn't celebrate birthdays, but he figured it just meant that they didn't have any kind of celebration. He wasn't prepared for the bluntness of her answer.

"I don't know."

Glimmer sat up from her bed in surprise. The three of them didn't have any planning or guarding to do, so they were taking a rare moment to just relax. The three of them sat in Glimmer's room, Adora on the furniture that hung from the ceiling, casually throwing a knife in the air and avoiding it hitting the ceiling, Bow on the floor, doodling in a sketch pad, and Glimmer on her bed, just kicking back and relaxing. At least, until Adora very casually revealed a gap in her personal knowledge.

"How can you not know your own age?" she asked in shock. "I mean, the Horde is evil, no doubt, but that just seems cruel, even for them."

"I guess, it never came up? I don't know, I never asked, they never told me, I've just never known."

"Huh. Crazy," Glimmer mumbled to herself. "You seem like...our age, though. You're probably the same age as us. Me and Bow, Mermista and Perfuma, maybe Entrapta...no, wait, I think she's older than us..."

"Yeah but how old _are_ you?" Adora asked, misjudging the strength of her knife toss, thus accidentally stabbing Glimmer's ceiling. Whoops. Oh well, wasn't the first time.

"Oh. We're seventeen. The last of our teenage years." Glimmer sighed and laid back on the bed. "We're gonna be adults, Bow. Can you believe it?" She wrinkled up her nose. "We're gonna have to start paying taxes, like Entrapta."

"Entrapta doesn't pay her taxes," Bow said casually, shading in the flower he'd been drawing.

"Oh, yeah." Glimmer teleported up to where Adora was sitting. Adora was used to it by now, but it didn't mean she didn't blush a little when Glimmer's cute round face was suddenly directly in front of her own. "Adora, does the Horde pay taxes?"

A knock on Glimmer's door kept Adora from having to admit she'd been too busy gazing at the sparkles in Glimmer's hair to even hear what the girl had said. Glimmer teleported to her door and opened it to see a guard waiting there.

"Helloo," she sang. "Oh, hey Terrence. What is it?"

"Your Highness, your mother requires your presence in her private quarters."

Glimmer groaned. "A princess' work is never done, I suppose." She turned and waved to Bow and Adora. "See you guys later."

"Bye Glimmer!"Adora called, waving enthusiastically as the door closed.

"So..." Bow began, not looking up from his drawing. "I was wondering...Hey, where are you going?"

Adora had grabbed her sword and was climbing out the window. "Oh, uh, I was just going to go for a ride with Swift Wind."

Bow looked disappointed. "I thought we might get the chance to hang out, just the two of us."

"Another time, I promise." She hopped out of the window, landed in the foliage below, and took off running.

"Aw," Bow whispered to himself. "At least I have you, colored pencils." He grabbed his sharpened yellow pencil and went to continue shading, but the tip snapped off the moment it hit the paper.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

 "Welcome Adora and Swift Wind." Light Hope's voice echoed throughout the room. "Adora, your body posture is tense. Is there something on your mind?"

"Uh, just one thing, Light Hope." Adora tapped her fingers on her thigh nervously. "Would it be possible for you to, I don't know, maybe...scan me and tell me how old I am? Is that something you could do?"

Light Hope made a few technology-sounding noises. "Yes. That is a capability in my database. Would you like to be scanned now, Adora?"

"Yes, please!"

Adora closed her eyes and held out her arms in a T-pose as a blue light emitted from Light Hope's eyes and ran across her body. Adora could feel a slight bit of heat at the thin laser moved over her.

"Scan complete." Adora opened her eyes and wrung her hands together in anticipation. "You are approximately 5.7 years old."

"Wait, what?"

Swift Wind walked to her side and shook his head. "You've got bad things ahead, kid. Becoming 6 was a difficult time for me. But you know what? You're strong, and-"

"Wait wait wait wait," Adora interrupted. "I'm...five? How is that possible?"

"Yes," Light hope confirmed. "You are approximately 5.7 horse years old."

Adora breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, no no no, that's not what I was looking for. I meant, like..." She pondered herself. "Er, what species would I be?"

"That would be Etherian," Swift Wind casually said, scratching his ear with his hoof.

"Right. I want to know my age in _Etherian_ years."

"Understood." Numbers flashed in Light Hope eyes for less than a second. "In Etherian years, your age is about 16.9 years old."

"Oh. Phew. That makes more sense." Adora rocked back and forth on her feet. "Is there any way you could tell me when my birthday is?"

"I'm afraid I cannot. I cannot calculate the exact amount of days you have existed in this world.16.9 based on the shape of your body was the closest I could assume."

Adora felt a twinge of disappointment. "That's okay. Thanks anyway, Light Hope. Come on, Swift Wind." She ra(n) out of the temple and took off on Swift Wind back to Bright Moon.

* * *

Days later, Adora almost forgot all about the encounter with Light Hope. She even forgot to tell Bow and Glimmer that she had figured out her age, because the second she got back to Bright Moon, they had an emergency princess meeting, then were needed for battle, then another, then more diplomatic events, it was a mess, so you can't really blame Adora for forgetting.

But one morning, Adora woke up peacefully to the sound of a harp in her room. She cracked her eyes open and saw a sparkly pink and purple figure standing near her bed, though thankfully not over.If she was, Adora may not have registered her as Glimmer, and may have grabbed the knife from under her pillow.

"Hey, Glimmer. What's with the music?"

"Well, you slept in a bit, and I wanted to wake you, but not in a way that would make you stab me." She looked down and muttered, "...again." Adora looked down guiltily. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead! I have a surprise for you!" Glimmer continued, much more cheerful.

Adora yawned and sat up. "What's all this about?" Glimmer grabbed Adora's hands and all but pulled her out of bed.

"You'll see! Come with me." She dragged Adora out of the room and down the hall. Adora couldn't say she didn't feel excited, whether it was the anticipation, or just Glimmer holding her hand.

They approached two tall pink double doors. Glimmer stopped pulling on Adora and approached the doors.

"Are you ready?"

"Probably not, because I still don't know what's going on," Adora admitted.

Glimmer flung open the double doors.

"Surprise!" In the room were all the princesses: Perfuma, Mermista, Frosta, Spinnerella and Netossa. Queen Angella and Castaspella, Bow, even Swift Wind were all there. They stood around a table that had plates, utensils, and a large chocolate frosted cake with pink icing writing on it that said "Adora" above them were streamers and a banner that said "Happy 1 year!"

"So, even though you apparently don't 'technically' have a birthday," Glimmer explained. "Today marks one lunar calendar year since you came to Bright Moon, and became our She-ra and all that. So, we figured this could be kind of like, your birthday, but with us." Glimmer rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "What do you think?"

"I..." Adora was at a loss for words. She glanced over to Glimmer, who was awaiting her response with anticipation. Adora broke into a grin and pulled the shorter girl close into a hug. "I love it!"

Glimmer sighed in relief as she hugged Adora back. "Good." They pulled apart, but Glimmer held onto Adora by the arm. "Happy one year."

What had happened a few days ago re-registered in Adora's mind.

"I'm seventeen!"

**Author's Note:**

> The end was supposed to be a vine reference yeet


End file.
